<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Азбука Азерота by XTOHb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720443">Азбука Азерота</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb'>XTOHb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткие истории почти на каждую букву алфавита. Подробнее — в названиях глав.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexstrasza/Neltharion | Deathwing, Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Jaina Proudmoore/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Kalecgos/Anveena Teague, Malfurion Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind, Ysera/Malfurion Stormrage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (А)ллергия. Кель'тас(/)Джайна, Артас(/)Джайна; ревность, неясный таймлайн, G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Прошу, посмотрите сюда. Это редчайший образец Ледяного зева, некогда привезённый нашими исследователями c далёкого Калимдора. Осторожно, не трогайте руками, он немного… зачарован. </p><p>Келю казалось, что они в четвёртый раз проходят одно и то же место. Как бы он ни стремился к знаниям, аптекарский сад Даларана навевал на него скуку и даже тоску. Но Джайна, с интересом слушавшая проводника, видимо, не испытывала тех же чувств, и Келю не хотелось её разочаровывать. </p><p>Очевидно, не хотелось её разочаровывать и принцу Артасу: ему явно было скучно, но он не предлагал уйти, лишь недовольно хмурился и зевал, прикрывая рот ладонью. Келю больших усилий стоило ни разу его не поддеть: останавливало то, что Артас тоже наверняка замечал его недовольство. </p><p>Но это было лишь полбеды: на втором часу пребывания в аптекарском саду лицо Келя начало чесаться. Ему пришлось быстро наложить на себя чары, чтобы никто не заметил красных пятен на коже, но руки сами тянулись к лицу, и расчесать хотя бы подбородок хотелось неимоверно, а глаза слезились как на ветру. Ему хотелось извиниться перед проводником и Джайной и уйти, но это значило бы оставить Артаса практически наедине с ней. Поэтому он терпел. </p><p> — О, это наша гордость! Вы не представляете, сколько работ написано о магических свойствах Золотого…</p><p>— Апчхи!</p><p>На Келя посмотрели все. Проводник недовольно, Джайна удивлённо, а Артас с ехидством.<br/>
 <br/>
— Возьмите, принц, — предложила Джайна, и протянула Келю сложенный платок с золотым шитьём. — Похоже, у вас аллергия на калимдорские цветы. Странно, пятен нет, но слёзы… и вы выглядите так, как будто страдаете. </p><p>— Со мной всё в порядке, — заверил Кель, однако платок взял. Он попытался выглядеть не слишком глупо, но Артас всё равно ухмыльнулся. </p><p>— В самом деле. Может быть, у вас аллергия на цветение, принц Кель’Тас? — подхватил он. — В таком случае, вам лучше покинуть сад. Вы можете совершенно не беспокоиться за леди Джайну, ведь её буду сопровождать я. </p><p>«Ещё чего!» — чуть не ответил Кель, но вовремя спохватился и покачал головой. </p><p>— Получать новые знания важнее. Вы должны это понимать.</p><p>Джайна одобрительно улыбнулась и снова направилась за проводником. Кель же обогнал Артаса, чтобы остановиться перед ним.</p><p>— Если у меня и есть аллергия, то только на вас, принц Менетил, — тихо сказал он, а потом ловко развернулся на каблуках и пошёл дальше.</p><p>Артас не стал ничего отвечать или вовсе сделал вид, что не расслышал сказанного. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Б)одрость. Майев, Ная; флафф, таймлайн начала «Ледяного Трона», G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Госпожа, разведчики только что вернулись…</p>
<p>Майев заставила себя открыть глаза. Она с удовольствием просидела бы так ещё несколько часов, но авторитет был важнее, и она не могла позволить себе ударить лицом в грязь перед подчинёнными.</p>
<p> Ная стояла у костра. От неё так и веяло решимостью, силой и бодростью. Их отряд сражался с нагами Иллидана третьи сутки, из-за непрекращающихся боёв выспаться не удавалось даже тем, кто не нёс вахту, и Майев просто не могла понять, откуда у Наи брались силы, когда остальные валились с ног от усталости. </p>
<p>— Докладывай, — Майев устало указала на одну из подушек. Ная кивнула и села рядом.</p>
<p>— Мы успешно отбили очередную атаку, весь отряд противника уничтожен. </p>
<p>— Потери?</p>
<p>— Отсутствуют. Только пятеро раненных. </p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Майев благодарно улыбнулась. — А что насчет штурма лагерей Иллидана? Есть какие-нибудь идеи?</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — Ная потянулась к глефе и одним из её клинков принялась чертить на песке карту: остров на юге, два маленьких островка севернее и западнее, и гипотетически существующий большой остров в самом верху, на севере, откуда наги приплывали чаще всего. Лагеря наг она изобразила в виде двух рыб, а их собственный лагерь — в виде палатки. Но столь несерьёзное отношение к картографии вовсе не разозлило Майев, а, напротив, развеселило. К тому же, потрескивание поленьев и тепло от костра изрядно заставили её расслабиться. </p>
<p>— Я думаю, лучше атаковать наг на этом, — Ная ткнула в карту клинком глефы, — острове. Тогда мы сможем воспользоваться ресурсами противника и обезопасим наш собственный лагерь от нападений с запада. После этого стоит провести разведку здесь и здесь, и отправить группу к…</p>
<p>Ная продолжала рассказывать, её голос был тихим и приятным, как шуршание ветра в кронах деревьев, как плеск воды на мелководье, как далёкий рокот волн, разбивающихся о стены древних  храмов...</p>
<p>— Госпожа Майев? — закончив с планом, Ная подняла взгляд, и удивлённо вздохнула.</p>
<p>Великая воительница ночных эльфов и лидер Смотрящих в Ночь спала, опустив голову на грудь, так и не сняв своей латной брони. Спала. Посреди ночи.</p>
<p>Ная помедлила секунду, а потом накинула на Майев свой плащ.</p>
<p>— Вот видите, госпожа, спать на вахте не так уж плохо, — сказала Ная. — Если бы я не заснула днём, кто бы сейчас присматривал за лагерем?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (В)заимообусловленность. Смертокрыл/Алекстраза; драма, насилие, таймлайн «Катаклизма», PG-13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нечестно.</p>
<p>Вот и всё, что Алекстраза знала наверняка. Она должна была умереть в этот раз, в предыдущий или ещё раньше, но вместо этого лежала на обгоревшей траве, чувствуя, как внутри обрываются один за другим отголоски чужой боли. Вокруг всё полыхало, едкий дым клубами поднимался к небу, а запах крови не терялся даже за запахом гари.</p>
<p>Алекстраза не могла больше ни кричать, ни плакать. Она только просила:</p>
<p>— Не трогай их, — хотя знала, что Смертокрыл не слышит, а Нелтарион — и подавно. Что он всё равно не послушал бы, потому что Ноздорму был прав, и проклятое время шло кругами. Всё это уже было, всё это должно было случиться в будущем.</p>
<p>Любого, кто выступал на её стороне, ждала смерть. Нелтарион являлся за ними лично или присылал своих подручных, но итог оставался один — Хранительница Жизни не могла никого спасти, только разделить чужую боль. Это и был драгоценный подарок Эонар, от которого Нелтарион её избавлял — ощущать боль каждого живого существа. </p>
<p>— Теперь они все мертвы, — словно отчитывался он, приземляясь перед Алекстразой и глядя одновременно с восхищением и омерзением. </p>
<p>— Сколько можно? — шептала она, сухо всхлипывая. — Лучше убей меня!.. </p>
<p>У неё были другие слова — они просились на язык, обжигали, больно впивались в горло. Она впитала их вместе с силой, изменившей её сознание. Получила в подарок, чтобы раздавать подарки другим. Но она не могла их сказать. Только не ему. Потому что говорила всем. </p>
<p>— И не подумаю. Ты нужна мне живой. </p>
<p>— Зачем? Это нечестно. Просто нечестно… — она не была уверена, что говорит с ним, но не могла себе позволить упрекать одну из Пантеона Титанов. Потому что та тоже знала, что жизнь — это невозможность не любить. И тоже вряд ли хотела любить недостойных. </p>
<p>— Сначала ты должна увидеть тщетность своих попыток. Каждый, кто тебе дорог, должен погибнуть. </p>
<p>Алекстраза задыхалась, пытаясь объяснить.</p>
<p>— Мне дороги все!..</p>
<p>— И я это знаю, — он улыбался. — Но я не хочу быть одним из  всех. </p>
<p>Каждый раз — каждый проклятый круг времени, — Нелтарион покидал её, оставляя в живых. Он не был уверен, понимает ли Алекстраза его слова, но знал, что однажды она с этим справится.</p>
<p>Потому что когда больше ни одного живого существа, кроме них, не останется, она будет чувствовать только его боль.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Г)арь. Рено и Елена Могрейны; триллер, ретеллинг «Испепелителя», PG-13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты поступил очень плохо, Рено.</p><p>Каждый раз память услужливо возвращает его к этому моменту. Лучи закатного солнца отражаются от глади пруда в саду, блики скользят по комнате. Рено видит черепки и Елену, высокую и болезненно худую. Каждый раз память изменяет ему: сельский домик превращается в холодный древний замок, закат становится не бледно-розовым, а ярко-алым. А Елена перестаёт быть молодой, бойкой, красивой — она становится безликой покойницей. И Рено знает, что ей положено гнить на кладбище в Брилле, но его уже не удивляют живые мертвецы. </p><p>— Я просто разлил воду, мама!..</p><p>Она вздыхает, и пыль, скопившаяся в её лёгких, с выдохом вылетает наружу, кружится в солнечном свете. Рено некстати вспоминает, как они вытряхивали одеяла, и Дарион огрел его пыльным кулём по голове. </p><p>— Нет. Это не вода, сын.</p><p>Рено смотрит на свои окровавленные руки, но кровь совсем не пугает его. Его пугают блики на стенах, вода, похожая на раскалённое золото, острые края черепков и Елена, покачивающаяся, как мираж в раскалённом воздухе.</p><p>— Ты поступил плохо, — повторяет она, и начинает вытягиваться вверх, как тень от стрелки солнечных часов, — и поэтому будешь наказан. </p><p><br/>Рено просыпается, мчится в Брилл и разбивает могильный камень. Он поджигает их старый дом, и ветер в считанные минуты с воем разносит пламя по всей деревне. Вскоре рядом не остаётся ни одной тени, что могла бы расти вверх, поэтому Рено смыкает ладони, закрывает глаза и молится. Долго. Огонь не подбирается к нему, Свет тоже. </p><p>В ставке Алого ордена он срывает с себя доспехи и бросается в купель. Жрецы потом рассказывают, что вода вокруг него становится чёрной из-за копоти. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Д)но. Азшара, Н'зот; триллер, не-ретеллинг «Ликов войны», таймлайн Великого раскола, PG-13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Погружаясь в тёмную бездну, Азшара невольно вспомнила воды Источника. Тихие даже в штормовую погоду, они могли придать сил ослабленному, внушить тревожащемуся спокойствие, а уставшему мудрецу подарить прозрение. Они всегда были кристально чисты и сверкали разноцветными огнями, побратимами звёзд, породивших саму цивилизацию калдорай. Её цивилизацию, которой больше не было. </p><p>Так в чём же была ошибка? Когда-то Азшаре хотелось окунуться в священные воды и плыть. Вниз, к необъятной, обжигающей пальцы, энергии, к бесконечным знаниям, к последнему, что ещё не было ей подвластно. Она как наяву видела разноцветные мерцающие и гаснущие огоньки. Как наяву протягивала руку…</p><p>Но вокруг была только непроглядная темнота, в один миг поглотившая всё.</p><p>Она не знала, сколько длилось погружение. Не знала, должна ли уже начать задыхаться. Её серебристые волосы и шелка её одежд не колыхались в воде, а слово висели, замерев, и ощущались чужими. Всё её тело тоже больше не было её телом. Королеве Азшаре ничего уже не принадлежало, она даже не была уверена, что всё ещё жива.</p><p>Но её отчаянье и гнев медленно перерождались в нечто иное, для чего в языке калдорай не было придумано слова, потому что оно просило множества других звуков. </p><p>Шипящих, как её имя. </p><p>— Азшара.</p><p>Она дёрнулась в воде, словно отмирая. Имя у неё всё ещё было, и кто-то звал её голосом, который нельзя было услышать, с той стороны, которой не существовало. </p><p>Азшара не ощутила ни испуга, ни надежды. Но то самое внутри неё прибавило в силе, словно пожрав остальные чувства.</p><p>— Хочешь скажу, в чём была ошибка?</p><p>Темнота вокруг начала расступаться, и Азшара увидела, что она всё ещё в водах Источника, в которые никогда не погружалась — искристая прозрачность, сила тайной магии вокруг, мерцающие и гаснущие огни совсем недалеко, над её головой, как если бы она нырнула головой вниз, или как если бы это были звёзды, породившие её цивилизацию. </p><p>— Протяни руку. Ты же всегда хотела всё знать. Это твой шанс.</p><p>Она так и поступает: парой больших гребков сокращает расстояние до сияющих огней, делает третий — но её вытянутая рука ничего не касается.</p><p>Азшара проплывает огни насквозь и выныривает на поверхности воды с другой стороны. И то, что она там видит, абсолютно чудовищно.</p><p>— Так вот, — говорит изнутри её собственный ликующий голос, — дна тут нет. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (Е)хидна. Катрана Престор, неназванный сказитель и дети; сочетание сказки и реальности, G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну расскажи! Расскажи ещё!</p><p>Дети обступают сутулого старика, едва он появляется на Соборной площади. Они тянут его за потрёпанный плащ, преграждают ему дорогу и просто носятся рядом. Старик щурится, глядя на небо, от чего на его лице становится ещё больше морщин. Потом улыбается. Рот его почти беззуб.</p><p>— Ну хорошо, дети. Про что же будет новая сказка? Про Свет или про Тьму? Про великое добро или про великое зло?</p><p>Дети переглядываются, словно общаясь без слов, потом начинают шептаться, а потом и вовсе перекрикивать друг друга. Старый сказитель садится на ступени Собора Света и ждёт, пока они почти единодушно не выкрикивают:</p><p>— Про зло!</p><p>Сказитель вздыхает. Дети охочи до историй зла, но не потому, что по натуре злы. Скорее, потому что добрые и героические истории знают на зубок. Достаточно войти в Штормград, чтобы понять, про кого матери и отцы обычно рассказывают своим детям. Но и истории зла, которых люди избегают, часто бывают полезны.</p><p>— Тогда слушайте же. Расскажу я вам одну древнюю легенду, —говорит сказитель почти шёпотом. Дети тут же замолкают и подходят ближе, боясь пропустить что-либо мимо ушей. — Давным-давно жило в нашем королевстве злобное древнее существо, имя которому было Ехидна. И была Ехидна монстром с лицом прекрасной женщины и змеиным хвостом, и породила столько ужасных тварей, сколько свет прежде не видывал. Однако ей не хватало сил, чтобы выступить против доблестных героев Альянса, и тогда она решила рассорить его правителей, а потом уничтожить их поодиночке. Чудовище облачилось в платье с множеством длинных юбок, чтобы спрятать холодный хвост, и отправилось в столицу…</p><p>Что-то закрывает сказителю солнечный свет, и он замолкает, подняв взгляд, потому что видит перед собой склонившуюся над ним и детьми прекрасную молодую женщину.</p><p>— Мы мешаем, леди Престор? — спрашивает он, намереваясь встать со ступеней. Дети начинают возмущённо шептаться, а Катрана Престор жестом останавливает его.</p><p>— Нет, нет! — она улыбается и поправляет смоляные локоны. — Мне просто стало интересно. Позволите узнать, как доблестные герои Альянса победили чудовище?</p><p>— Конечно, — сказитель улыбается в ответ. — Только победили её не доблестные воины, а принц, который случайно наступил ей на подол платья на балу, оторвав его, и тогда вся знать увидела, что молодая аристократка прячет под ним чудовищный пятнистый хвост. </p><p>Дети восторженно смеются и хлопают, а Катрана лишь усмехается. Она-то знает, как многое в подобных историях преувеличивают в угоду детям. И легко может позволить себе обтягивающую юбку, не волочащуюся по земле.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (Ж)атва. Тассариан, Кольтира; джен, таймлайн штурма ЦЛК, PG-13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они были везде, куда ни кинь взгляд. <br/>На первый взгляд разные, но безликие и одинаковые, потому что в их глазах одинаково застыл толстый синий лёд. </p><p>Кольтира передёрнул плечами. Нет, не поёжился — рыцарь смерти никогда бы не позволил себе такой, пусть и маленькой, слабости, — именно передёрнул плечами. За спиной хмыкнул Тассариан, за что получил тычок локтем под рёбра.</p><p>— Что, боишься?</p><p>Кольтира фыркнул. Он действительно боялся нежити, но много лет назад, ещё в бытность свою живым. Это был настоящий страх: в противника бесчисленное количество раз попадали из лука, иссушали его магией, для верности отрубали голову, а он вставал и шёл на баррикады...</p><p>Теперь же Кольтире было не жутко, а противно, потому что ещё недавно он сам был таким — безвольным телом, подчинявшимся Королю-личу. </p><p>— Мне бы не пришлось их бояться, но один дуболом соизволил всё испортить, — проворчал Кольтира, крепче сжимая рукоять Байфроста.</p><p>А ведь какой был план! Для двух рыцарей смерти не составляло труда затеряться среди толп безликой нежити. Главное было не натыкаться на некромантов и Тени — а дальше иди себе, уставившись в одну точку, и не лезь на рожон. Но Тассариан не был бы Тассарианом, если бы не сорвался и не раздробил череп скелету, подошедшему слишком близко.</p><p>— Это выше меня, так что извини, маленькая эльфийская принцесса… Арх! — на этот раз тычок под ребра был сильнее и больнее. </p><p>Первые ряды стремительно окружавшей их нежити уже готовы были броситься в атаку.</p><p>— Я тебе это припомню, — пообещал Кольтира, и Тассариан оскалился в жутковатой и немного безумной улыбке. Он знал, что Ткач Смерти только рисовался, как было свойственно каждому эльфу, а на самом деле и в его ушах уже начинал стучать пульс, а глаза его тоже застилала кровавая пелена. Желание устроить бойню, в которой у безмозглой нежити не было ни единого шанса на победу, мучило и его. Прокрасться в лагерь Плети, безусловно, было хорошей идеей, но наполнять рунические клинки силой было куда приятнее. </p><p>— Лучше не ной, а приготовься к веселью, — ответил Тассариан, ухмыльнувшись. И Кольтира уже не стал с ним спорить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. (З)ануда. Ноздорму, Малигос; юмор, попытки подружиться путём пранков, AU относительно «Рассвета Аспектов», G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Та же AU, что и в фанфике "Точка отсчёта", так как всё это писалось до выхода книги про Галакронда. Тут титаны ещё не покинули Азерот и сами или через посредников находят Аспектов, чтобы обучить их. Между появлением двух Аспектов могут пройти столетия.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Малигос, пожалуйста, положите свиток на место, а то я вынужден буду применить магию…</p><p>— Применить магию против Аспекта магии? Удачи, зануда! — самопровозглашенный Аспект магии высоко поднимает руку со свитком и надменно смотрит на Ноздорму. В такие моменты он всегда старается выглядеть эффектно, но на десятый раз это не только перестаёт производить впечатление, но и начинает раздражать.</p><p>— Вы пока ещё не Аспект магии.</p><p>— А ты вообще никогда им не будешь! — фыркает Малигос и заливается звонким смехом. Лицо Ноздорму медленно багровеет, как если бы он не сам контролировал свою смертную оболочку. Ну очень смешно. Обхохочешься.</p><p>— Последний раз прошу! Пожалуйста, верните мой свиток, иначе… — Ноздорму замоллкает. Иначе что? Малигос в любом случае ничего не вернёт, только посмеётся. </p><p>— Если хочешь, то забирай, — вопреки ожиданиям, горделивый взгляд синего дракона вдруг становиться обиженным. Он опускает руку, покорно возвращая свиток Ноздорму. — Раз для тебя так важно. Просто я подумал, что тебе не помешает немного пообщаться с кем-то кроме древних текстов. Ведь я хорошо знаю, каково это — проводить века в одиночестве. Прости, что пытаюсь тебя растормошить. Видимо, тебе это не нужно.</p><p>И когда Малигос разворачивается, чтобы выйти из комнаты, Ноздорму невольно думает, что не такой уж он плохой, и, возможно, они когда-нибудь даже поладят. Впрочем, развернув свиток с намереньем вернуться к чтению, он тут же жалеет о собственных мыслях.</p><p>— Что это? — Ноздорму переводит взгляд на довольно улыбающегося собрата. Внутри свитка — ни одной буквы. Он абсолютно чист.</p><p>— Прости, — говорит Малигос, улыбаясь ещё шире. — Но кто сказал, что я оставлю попытки?</p><p>Ноздорму, растерянно глядя куда-то в пустоту, аккуратно кладёт свиток на стол. Потом, словно передумав, берёт его в руки. Он смотрит то на свиток, то на улыбающегося Малигоса и чувство, которое, словно скапливалось в нём уже давно, но которому он ещё не успел дать названия, будто поднимается на уровень выше.</p><p>— Ну всё! — кричит Ноздорму, вскакивая с места. Малигос со смехом уворачивается от удара безнадёжно испорченным свитком, показывает язык и выныривает за дверь. </p><p>Пройдет несколько лет, прежде чем Ноздорму научится быть абсолютно безразличным к выходкам скучающего Малигоса, и эти пытки прекратятся. Но потом в башне Титанов появится третий будущий Аспект, и всё начнется заново.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. (И)нквизитор. Салли Вайтмейн, неназванный Отрёкшийся; пытки, фанатизм, почти R.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В застенках монастыря время тянется слишком медленно. Медленнее, чем тёмная безжизненная кровь капает с щипцов или чем текут потоки Света, окутывающие её руки. </p><p>— Убейте меня уже. Я не знаю того, что вам нужно.</p><p>Салли Вайтмейн скрипит зубами, но отнюдь не от бессилия. Неживые всегда разговаривают хрипло и медленно, словно издеваясь, и это выводит её из себя.</p><p>— Ты сейчас так говоришь, отродье. Но мы ещё даже близко не подошли к финалу.</p><p>Обычной боли мертвецы не чувствуют. Но в её руках Свет и щипцы из освящённого металла. И сама она — обвинитель, дознаватель и судья в одном лице. Воплощённое правосудие. </p><p>Свет — это правосудие. Она — сосуд Света, исполнитель его воли, несущий кару всем от него отвернувшимся. Но руки, когда она пытается заставить проклятого мертвеца выложить необходимую Ордену информацию, всё ещё подрагивают. Только скорее от нетерпения.</p><p>Вот в чём она пытается убедить себя и Свет.</p><p>— Вы все знаете то, что нужно. И все рассказываете это мне.</p><p>Немёртвый смотрит на неё своими пустыми глазницами — столько лет, а она всё никак к этому уродству не привыкнет, — и на секунду она видит мольбу в его взгляде. Лишь на секунду, потому что потом он ухмыляется, даже несмотря на Свет, причиняющий ему неописуемую боль.</p><p>— Ну разве это не здорово? — гнилые зеленоватые губы кривятся в усмешке. — Я ничего не знаю, а вы, великий инквизитор, терзаете меня, вместо того чтобы заняться теми, кто действительно может вам что-то выдать. Разве это не победа для Отрёкшихся?</p><p>Кровь мертвеца омерзительно пахнет, и когда Салли, вытянув руку, пронзает его тело острием, сотканным из Света, вытекает из раны неохотно.<br/>Мертвец кричит и выгибается дугой, но его запястья и лодыжки прибиты к пыточному столу — гвозди не причиняют ему боли, зато хорошо удерживают на месте для того, чтобы Великий Инквизитор могла эту боль причинить.</p><p>— Победа? — шипит Салли, склоняясь к мёртвому лицу. — Не сомневайся, ты умрешь не раньше, чем я вырву информацию о расположении ваших войск из твоей глотки!</p><p>— Боюсь, тебе не хватит на это никчемной человеческой жизни, — насмешливо шепчет тварь. Но страх расползается внутри неё, и Великий Инквизитор это видит.</p><p>— Хватит, — обещает она, и мертвец под ней шипит, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться, и Свет течёт сквозь её руки. — А если нет, то я добуду ещё жизней.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. (К)озырь. Андуин, Гневион; не-пандаренские нечестные игры, юмор, G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Жухлó ты, вот ты кто! — Андуин со злобой швыряет карты на стол. </p><p>— Сам ты жухлó! — обижается Гневион, но, кажется, изображает при этом больше недовольства, чем положено.</p><p>Давно перевалило за полночь и спать хотелось очень сильно, но упрямство не позволяло просто встать и прекратить спор. Потому что Андуину очень не хотелось отдавать этому самоуверенному улыбчивому дракону памятный кинжал, преподнесённый ему в подарок дворфийским послом. Приходилось отыгрываться и теперь — стоять на своём.</p><p>— Признайся, что ты сжульничал! — Гневион убийственно сверкнул красными глазами и, перегнувшись через стол, ткнул пальцем Андуину в грудь. </p><p>— С чего ты взял? По-моему, это тебе на роду написано быть обманщиком, — парировал Андуин, явно не собираясь оставаться в долгу. Всякая дипломатия заканчивалась там, где начинались беспочвенные обвинения. Только обвинения не были такими уж беспочвенными, но Гневиону было не обязательно знать. </p><p>Гневион глухо зарычал, крепко схватил Андуина за гербовую накидку и дернул его на себя, заставляя опереться на стол. <br/> <br/>— Обязательно втягивать моих родственников, твоё величество? — процедил он сквозь зубы. Убийственный алый блеск глаз словно бы стал в разы ярче. </p><p>Андуину было стыдно и за недопустимый риторический приём, и за то, что он вообще решился жульничать.  </p><p>Во-первых, Гневион потрясающе запоминал вышедшие карты, и для того, чтобы с горем пополам подменить одну из них, нужно было быть идеальным игроком. Во-вторых, играть в карты, практически засыпая от усталости, было до жути проблематично, поэтому Андуин не сразу заметил, что покрыл козырного пикового туза таким же пиковым тузом. И сейчас нужно было либо стоять до конца, либо сдаваться на милость Чёрного Принца. </p><p>Андуин все не мог решить, что ему делать, когда взгляд упал на рассыпавшуюся колоду под его рукой — кажется, туда они с Гневионом скидывали битые карты. И тут же юноша заулыбался. Он поднял руку, с зажатой в ней одной-единственной картой, и Гневиону, не понявшему поначалу причину веселья Андуина, стало всё ясно. </p><p>Принц Штормграда держал в руках пикового туза. Третьего. </p><p>— Что ж… мы оба хороши, — рассеянно подвел итог Гневион, наконец-то разжимая руку. Андуин лишь довольно кивнул, прежде чем рассмеяться — слишком громко для ночной поры, и слишком заразительно, чтобы Чёрный Принц, после старательных попыток изобразить на лице презрительную гримасу, не рассмеялся вместе с ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (Л)ёд. Иллидан; ангст, намёк на канонный гет, поcт-«Ледяной Трон», PG-13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Позёмка змеилась по полю боя. По снежному насту, покрытому бурыми пятнами крови, по ткани брошенных алых флагов, по холодной стали мечей, по мёртвым лицам эльфов с посиневшими щеками и неподвижными ресницами, покрытыми лёгким инеем. Иллидан видел — но не чувствовал, — как она касалась его копыт и огибала их, чтобы устремиться дальше, в бесконечное белёсое марево. </p><p>Было трудно понять, где именно он находился. Кругом, куда ни кинь взгляд, были снег и голубой лёд, покрытый трещинами. Шаги давались с трудом, главным образом потому, что пейзаж не менялся, и сознание ускользало, не сумев найти ориентира. </p><p>Где-то там, в этой ослепляющей белизне, еще оставались Кель и Вайш. Иллидан не знал, живы ли они, продолжают ли сражаться или уже давно отступили. Даже если бы знал, то это не принесло бы ему должного облегчения. Сам он проиграл, а это значило, что война тоже была проиграна. </p><p>— Кровь и пламя! — говорил Кель.</p><p>— Кровь и пламя! — кричал он, бросаясь в атаку. </p><p>Иллидан невесело подумал, что крови-то полный рот — она металлическим привкусом оставалась на губах, — но хотелось бы пламени. Хоть искорку, хоть маленький огонёк. Даже не отогреться, но просто взглянуть, а точнее почувствовать демоническим взором.</p><p>Чтобы потом было не так страшно вновь упасть на жёсткую, царапающую даже его огрубевшую кожу, корку наста, но больше не подниматься, а ждать, когда тело вмерзнет в снег и лёд, как тела его павших бойцов, и станет логичным довершением пейзажа. Потому что демоны доберутся до него рано или поздно, а он больше не хочет убегать и прятаться. Потому что он не знает, как теперь смотреть в глаза Келю и Вайш. Как править кем-то, когда всех подвёл. </p><p>У Иллидана не было огня, кроме того едкого, испепеляющего, что горел внутри, и это почему-то подстёгивало его шагать вперёд. Он доберётся до своих выживших иллидари, они отправятся в Запределье зализывать раны, а потом за всё отомстят. Отомстят обязательно, но только потом. Ведь сейчас ещё нужно преодолеть осточертевший лёд, холодный, как последний взгляд, которым удостоила его Тиранда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. (М)огилы. Сильвана; попытка понять персонажа, много перекличек с «Перед рассветом» и тот же таймлайн, PG-13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сильване не нравятся лордеронские кладбища.</p>
<p>Не нравятся покосившиеся кресты и ржавые ограды, не нравятся гранитные склепы, полные темноты, не нравятся вековые деревья, скрывающие небо кронами. Если бы её спросили, каким должно быть кладбище, она первым делом подумала бы о пустыре, продуваемом всеми ветрами, где мёртвых не закапывают, а оставляют на земле, глядеть в желтовато-голубое, вечно чистое небо. </p>
<p>На съедение птицам или зверью — всё равно. Лучше, чем на съедение тьме в том безымянном мире, из которого она чудом выбралась. </p>
<p>Сильвана ступает легко, но сухие листья всё равно хрустят под её ногами, хоть и кажется, что лишённое души тело должно быть самую малость легче живого. </p>
<p>Кладбище маленькое, но здесь кого-то хоронили не больше месяца назад, что странно и смешно сейчас, в век живых мертвецов, в эпоху нежизни, когда самый верный выбор либо сжечь, либо не хоронить вовсе.</p>
<p>Сама Сильвана Ветрокрылая умирала трижды, и каждый раз был хуже предыдущего. Но мысль о том, каково быть навсегда закопанной и придавленной тяжёлой могильной плитой, всё равно ей не нравится.</p>
<p>Смерть — это не покой, вот что она знает теперь. Это вообще не то, что все представляют. И страдания немёртвого даже близко не сравнятся со страданиями мёртвого.</p>
<p>Тропинка заканчивается в центре кладбища, напротив стелы с падшим ангелом, закрывшим лицо руками. Сильвана слышит трепетание крыльев других ангелов — теперь уже её ангелов, — за спиной, но не оборачивается. <br/>Они единственные понимают её без слов. И знают, ради чего она собирается это сделать. </p>
<p>Сильвана поднимает руку, и валь’киры дружно повторяют за ней.</p>
<p>Всех, чьи тела ещё можно поднять, всех, чьи души ещё можно разорвать, чтобы они не достались целиком тому, кто был с ней рядом во тьме, всех, кто метался перед ним, не имея материальной формы и возможности убежать, всех, кто понял, что Король-лич был лишь каплей в море, Сильвана Ветрокрылая зовёт обратно из их могил на Азерот.</p>
<p>Не так, как тащил её Артас Менетил — против воли, когда дух, покинувший тело в тюльпановых полях Кель’Таласа, стремился в то посмертие, которое ей не суждено было познать — пустырь и желтовато-голубое вечное небо.<br/>Она, для начала, просто зовёт их. Без принуждения, без волевого усилия, без каких-либо требований.</p>
<p>Но откликаются все до единого.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. (Н)еизбежность. Всадник без головы; почти ретеллинг «Очищающего огня» и четверостишие в стиле Всадника, G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С самого начала всё это было неизбежно. </p>
<p>До того, как на День всех Святых над главной площадью некоего города впервые послышался демонический смех, вспыхнул огнём преисподней крестьянский дом и закричали, засуетились с вёдрами воды мирные жители или нежители.</p>
<p>До жутких стишков.</p>
<p>До того, как безумие поработило рыцаря, до того, как голова его упала с плеч под ударом меча собрата.</p>
<p>И до того даже, как были подняты алые флаги, а серебряные — брошены, втоптаны в грязь латными сапогами. </p>
<p>Всё было решено.</p>
<p>Само цикличное течение времени, которое можно было бы назвать судьбой, издевалось над ним. Издевалось над всеми, кто был заключён в бесконечный цикл, и над самим собой. Оно выворачивало его наизнанку и перетряхивало прошедшее, чтобы потом перетряхнуть и вывернуть наизнанку настоящее, чтобы ткнуть носом в реальность всех его кошмаров, мучительных и позорных. </p>
<p>Вот чудесный подарок барона Ривендера, вот предательство Артаса и смерть Утера, вот он сам умерщвляет свою жену и своих детей, не желая того. Вот конец его веры в Свет.</p>
<p>И вот смерть, которую он призывал. </p>
<p>Этот рыцарь гордился, что не свихнулся ни при очищении Стратхольма, ни когда жители его города коснулись отравленной еды. Так гордился, что пора было его сломать.</p>
<p>Пора было вспомнить о том, что обычно называют случайными обстоятельствами.</p>
<p>Шторм. <br/>Не уплывший вовремя корабль.<br/>То, чего не могло произойти.</p>
<p>Доспех настолько чёрен, что отсветы демонического пламени не отражаются в нём, а, напротив, поглощаются им. Вечно улыбчивая нечеловеческая голова Всадника без головы скалится каждому из разбегающихся жителей и нежителей. И уж точно каждому, кто рискнёт на него взглянуть.</p>
<p>Черный конь фыркает, отталкиваясь копытами от воздуха, высекая ими сноп зеленоватых искр. Его всадник размахивается своим ужасающим мечом и хохочет.</p>
<p>— Пусть ваши молитвы умолкнут в огне, <br/>Ведь ужас грядёт на летящем коне.<br/>Грешник, святой ли — спасения нет.<br/>Смерть неизбежна, бессилен ваш Свет! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. (О)мела — Малфурион/Изера (на деле нет), Малфурион/Тиранда; юмор, кринжовая ситуация, отсылка к фанкомиксу, G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Неловко как-то вышло, — задумчиво произнесла Изера, ни капли не изменившись при этом в лице, возможно, потому что глаза её были закрыты. Тиранда мысленно подавила в себе вспыхнувшую ярость и желание обхватить мужа руками и ногами, повиснуть на нём и начать шипеть на Изеру.</p><p>— И впрямь, — сказала она вместо этого. Получилось довольно прохладно, что ей и самой не понравилось, но она сделала вид, что не заметила укоризненный взгляд Малфуриона.</p><p>Тиранда бы убила того, кто додумался украсить хиджальскую таверну омелой к Зимнему Покрову, даже если это было коллегиальное решение.</p><p>— Странная традиция, — тем временем продолжала Изера, которая, кажется, вообще ни на что не обращала внимания, кроме своего умиротворённого потока сознания. — Но хотя бы не опасная. От многих из них вообще ничего хорошего нельзя ждать. </p><p>— Традиции есть традиции, — Малфурион пожал плечами. — Бывают лучше, бывают хуже. Но она не Ваша, и Вы не обязаны её исполнять. Драконы выше нас, а уж тем более выше тех, кто всегда был смертными…</p><p>Тиранда была согласна с мужем. Изере Дремлющей, одной из пяти Аспектов, наследнице титанов и прочая, и прочая вовсе не обязательно целовать того, с кем она столкнулась под омелой. Тем паче, если этот кто-то — Малфурион. Тем паче у неё на глазах.</p><p>Изера и так спала с ним, в буквальном смысле этого слова. </p><p>— Нет, всё в порядке, — возразила Дремлющая. — Я же говорю, это не опасная традиция, просто странная.</p><p>Она… даже не поцеловала Малфуриона, а ткнулась губами в губы, словно ребёнок, и тут же отдалилась. Ни на секунду выражение безразличия не покинуло её, и глаза она не открыла.</p><p>И, наверное, к добру, что всё произошло именно так, потому что иначе сердце Тиранды не выдержало бы. И терпение, очевидно, тоже.</p><p>Малфурион в удивлении приподнял густые брови. Одна Элуна знала, чего он ожидал, и ожидал ли чего-то вообще. Тиранде одновременно и хотелось это выяснить, и совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>— Неужели ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спросил он, когда Изера, пребывая всё в такой же прострации, не двинулась дальше по главному залу таверны. </p><p>— Хочу, — подтвердила жрица. — В Изумрудный Сон без моего разрешения больше ни ногой!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. (П)ритворство. Калесгос/Анвина; ангст, ретеллинг Трилогии Солнечного Колодца, PG-13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Анвины Тиг фарфорово-бледные руки и звонкий-звонкий смех. Это Кейлек замечает сразу, хотя, право слово, она вообще само очарование: бойкая, красивая, молодая. На неё, на эту Анвину, очень приятно смотреть. Кейлек бы вечно смотрел, пожирал бы глазами, как любой порядочный человек, следил бы, как она поправляет растрепавшиеся волосы, как оглаживает складки на платье, как улыбается своим мыслям. Однако есть одно маленькое «но» — Кейлек не порядочный человек. И даже не порядочный полуэльф, за которого себя выдаёт. Кейлек — дракон. </p>
<p>Анвина Тиг, к слову, знает об этом, но продолжает звонко-звонко смеяться, упрямо касаться его своими фарфорово-бледными руками и дружелюбно хлопотать вокруг. А он, пережёвывая заботливо приготовленный обед, задаётся вопросом, не совсем ли она глупая, эта девочка, родившаяся в мире, где на драконов охотятся как на редких животных.</p>
<p>«Совсем глупая», — решает он, когда Анвина уводит его по подземному ходу прочь от охотников.</p>
<p>Потом думать об Анвине он не успевает, ведь всё летит с бешеной скоростью, переплавляется временем, перетекает из одного в другое. Кейлек только смотрит и запоминает. Не всегда — у него, конечно же, есть дела поважнее, — но время от времени. Он видит руки Анвины, слышит её смех, но думает о Тири, о стае и о том, что провёл сам себя. И когда нужно будет всё оборвать, станет больно.</p>
<p>Он думает, а вслух ничего не говорит.<br/>Он думает, а время летит, расставляя всё на свои места. И вот уже Тири улыбается человеку-паладину, жестом, подсмотренным у Анвины, поправляя свои прекрасные кудри. «И ты, родная, попалась, — мысленно обращается к ней Кейлек. — Теперь придётся идти до конца». </p>
<p>Он смотрит на этот человеческий жест и даже не сразу понимает, что в его суждения закралось очередное маленькое «но» — не может этот жест быть человеческим, ведь Анвина Тиг не человек.</p>
<p>Анвины Тиг вообще не существует. Существует Солнечный Колодец. </p>
<p>Но Анвина смеётся, когда Кейлек целует её запястье, заваривает ему травяной чай и печёт пирожки. Кейлеку кусок в горло не лезет от тревоги. </p>
<p>— Как ты можешь быть такой спокойной? — спрашивает он у Анвины, когда та садится рядом и кладёт голову ему на плечо. — Ты же знаешь, что однажды всё оборвётся, и нам снова придётся стать… самими собой.</p>
<p>— Тебе, может, придётся, но я уже давно я, — в голосе Анвины слышна улыбка. — Не хочу тратиться на страх перед будущим или сожалеть, что не сделала чего-то, когда оно наступит.  </p>
<p>Кейлеку кажется, что слова Анвины льются в душу с её светлой силой, успокаивают его. Но именно поэтому он не чувствует магии Легиона, подбирающейся всё ближе. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. (Р)екурсия. Кориалстраз, Ронин; приятельский фик, неясный таймлайн, но на сей раз буквально, G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это просто невозможно, — твёрдо произнес Ронин Рыжий, но тут же сдулся и перешёл на обеспокоенный шёпот: — И зачем я только с вами со всеми связался? У меня жена! Близнецы!</p><p>— Не паникуй, — осадил его Крас. — Я тоже далеко не каждый день путешествую во времени. И отнюдь не «все» мы в этом хоть немного разбираемся. Хочешь кого-то обвинить — повтори свою тираду бронзовой стае.</p><p>Левый глаз Ронина задёргался, и Крас поспешил посмотреть в другую сторону, чтобы не рассмеяться, потому что в остальном выражение лица его ученика не менялось уже несколько минут. А может и все полчаса, что они брели по горной тропе в Альтераке, понятия не имея, зачем это делают. Если бы бронзовые уделили чуть больше времени — ха-ха! — объяснениям, что от них двоих требуется, возможно, Крас не стал бы подбивать Ронина против их стаи. Переброски без комментариев заказчиков и без согласия исполнителей уже начинали утомлять.</p><p>— Как думаешь, ученик мой, что здесь происходит? — поинтересовался Крас, пытаясь настроиться на рабочий лад. Перекинуться и взлететь, чтобы осмотреть окрестности, означало привлечь к себе внимание, и мнение со стороны было бы как нельзя кстати.</p><p>— Я уверен в двух вещах: во-первых, мы в прошлом, во-вторых, по уши в…</p><p>— Не выражаться! К тому же, это понятно. Лучше скажи что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.</p><p>Ронин промолчал, но принялся накручивать на палец завязки плаща.</p><p>— М-да, — Крас задумчиво потёр подбородок, оглядываясь, но ничто не привлекло его внимания. — Пейзаж не изменился. Может, нас забросили в прошлое… на пару часов? Тогда  ничего страшного сделать мы не успеем.</p><p>— За пару часов можно успеть кого-нибудь убить, — возразил Ронин.</p><p>— Сначала найди кого-нибудь в этой глуши. К тому же, если ты не собираешься убивать себя, то это не вызовет проблем.</p><p>— А если собираюсь?</p><p>Крас почувствовал, как пропадает напряжение. Умственные упражнения всегда нравились им обоим.</p><p>— А если собираешься, то через пару часов не сможешь переместиться в прошлое, чтобы убить себя. Да и зачем тебе вообще это делать, у тебя же жена и близнецы!</p><p>Ронин улыбнулся, надвинул на глаза капюшон плаща, и зловещим шёпотом спросил:<br/>— Достопочтенный учитель, не желаете застрять в рекурсии?</p><p>Крас покачал головой, но улыбнулся в ответ и хлопнул Ронина по плечу.</p><p>— Это не рекурсия, а бесконечный цикл. В который тебя надо было замкнуть на втором курсе, когда в Даларане проходят временные парадоксы.</p><p>Ронин рассмеялся, окончательно приходя в себя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. (С)он. Валира, Эгвин; бэдтрип от Скверны, почти ретеллинг комикса «WoW», PG-13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Валира Сангвинар спит, и ей снятся существа у её постели. Они говорят в полный голос, ничуть не заботясь о её присутствии, но Валира не может разобрать ни слова, как будто не понимает их языка, хотя — она это знает, — должна понимать.</p><p>Валира хочет прикрикнуть, чтобы они замолчали, но вдруг осознаёт, что лежит лицом в подушку и не может перевернуться. Как и пошевелиться вообще.</p><p>Всё, что она может — гореть изнутри. </p><p>Огонь такой, что хочется вырвать грудину, отогнуть рёбра и выпустить его наружу. Если бы она пошла с Броллом и Ло’Гошем, ей не пришлось бы так мучиться. Но они заперли её тут, наедине с этими существами, гневом и жаром, заставляющим трещать кости. Ни во что не поставив ни её вновь обретённую свободу, ни её мнение. Ло’Гош, возомнивший, что, ещё не будучи королём, может ей приказывать, и Бролл, возомнивший себя её папочкой… они оба были отвратительны. Главным образом потому, что являлись мужчинами, псами Альянса и anach kyree, неспособными понять, что защищают не её, а свой проклятый привычный уклад жизни!</p><p>Валира Сангвинар спит, и не сразу понимает, что голоса хором замолкают. Но ужас пронзает её, когда она чувствует: теперь каждое существо смотрит на неё, словно бы до этого они её не видели. Среди них её родители, которые осуждающе молчат. Самое жуткое, что они тоже существа, а не те, кем были раньше.</p><p>Но есть у кровати Валиры ещё кое-кто. </p><p>— Позволь узнать, девочка, когда ты успела выучить эредун? И когда твоё мнение о Вариане с Броллом успело так испортиться? </p><p>Она говорит, и Валира может разобрать её слова. И Валира знает её голос. Тогда, когда они бросили меня, хочет ответить Валира на оба вопроса. Но может она лишь гореть. </p><p>— Твои родители погибли, если ты о них. Но они никогда тебя не бросали и не разочаровывались в тебе. </p><p>Кто именно, хочет спросить Валира. И слышит в ответ только:</p><p>— Они, — которое должно быть понятно без уточнений. </p><p>Валире хочется и не хочется её передразнить. Валира чувствует прохладную ладонь на своём лбу, и понимает, что больше не лежит лицом в подушку, а сидит, держа в руках плошку с Бролловым целебным пойлом. Что вокруг никого нет. Что огонь внутри, мучивший её, исчез. Что её никогда не бросали и в ней никогда не разочаровывались.</p><p>— Так всё-таки, о ком мы говорим? — переспрашивает Валира.</p><p>И в ответ не слышит ничего, кроме стрёкота сверчков за окном. </p><p>— Ну и ладно, — говорит она. — Ну и не очень-то хотелось, — и, прихлёбывая из плошки, зачем-то добавляет: — Спасибо, Эгвин. Это то, что мне надо было услышать.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>«anach kyree» — «жалкие насекомые» (эред.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. (Т)оварищ. Кел'Тузед; злой нёрд и его котейка, может стёб, а может серьёзно, кто знает, G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ещё во время учёбы в Даларане никто не понимал Кел’Тузеда так, как Мистер Бигглсуорт. Пока другие студенты, нерадивые и бессовестные, расползались по тавернам и кабакам, пока развлекали местных потаскух и пьяниц фокусами, они с Мистером Бигглсуортом пытались стать сильнее. Часами просиживали над магическими формулами, созданием эликсиров и заклинаний. Бездарности оставались бездарностями, способными только насмехаться над талантом. Но Кел’Тузед знал, что его единственный товарищ поможет ему утереть всем носы. Он не надеялся на чудо — он просто знал, что добьётся успеха, несмотря на насмешки однокурсников и претензии снобов-учителей. </p><p>Главное было не сломаться. Не свернуть на половине пути из-за издёвок и соблазнов. Кел’Тузед ясно понимал это, но всё равно просыпался посреди ночи от бешеного сердцебиения и ощущения, что он глубоко несчастен. Ведь рядом — и мимо, —проходило то, что принято было считать жизнью. </p><p>Но принято было бездарностями, поэтому на следующее утро он уже так сильно не переживал.</p><p>Однако в такие ночи Мистер Бигглсуорт приходил к нему, ложился на подушку над головой и принимался мурчать. Кел’Тузед всегда считал это показательным: что его кот спал не в ногах, как у необразованных деревенщин, а у головы.</p><p>Под его мурчание Кел’Тузед засыпал, возвращаясь к правильным, смелым мыслям, которые наутро уже полностью завладевали его разумом. Он не мог позволить себе смалодушничать — некромантия открывала потрясающие возможности, которые не упустил бы ни один достаточно осознанный маг. </p><p>Главная беда была в том, что осознанных, не только магов, но и вообще, вокруг него было крайне мало. <br/>Если точнее — один Мистер Бигглсуорт.</p><p>Но как бы его верный товарищ ни старался, с каждым разом пробуждения были кошмарнее, а Кел’Тузед становился трусливее и беззащитнее перед ночью. Он пытался не засыпать вообще, поддерживая бодрое состояние с помощью магических и растительных средств, и даже того, о чём не принято говорить вслух.</p><p>Никто не знал о его метаниях. Лишь Мистер Бигглсуорт продолжал тереться у его ног и неизменно приходил в ночи приступов. </p><p>А когда Кел’Тузед всё-таки сорвался и хотел бежать из своего печального пристанища, только тихое мяуканье остановило его. </p><p>— Куда я пойду? — сказал он обречённо и принялся подбирать разбросанные в приступе паники и отвращения к себе реторты. Те, которые чудом не разбились. — Ты же мой единственный товарищ. </p><p>И в следующий раз, проснувшись среди ночи, пообещал просто прекратить проходившую мимо жизнь, чтобы она больше им не мешала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. (У)топия. Гарона, Тарья; hurt/comfort, ангст, сюжетка фильма, PG-13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тарья — неженка и слабачка. Гарона понимает это сразу, как только видит её. Мягкие руки, изысканная человеческая одежда, гладкая кожа лица. Ей тяжело держать в руках поднос, который она принесла. Она пытается казаться сильнее, но на деле это жалкое зрелище. </p><p>— Ночь холодная. Думаю, тебе пригодятся одеяла, — говорит Тарья. Гарона не возражает, хоть ей это на самом деле не нужно. Её искренне веселит, что жена человеческого вождя меряет всех своей меркой. Одеяла так одеяла. </p><p>Согревающий напиток так согревающий напиток. Только Гарона жадно приникает к чаше, и питьё приятно согревает нёбо, прокатывается внутри тёплым мягким комком. А одеяла вкусно пахнут. </p><p>Пока Гарона отвлекается, Тарья начинает говорить. Говорит она долго и, по сути, ни о чём. Для жены вождя она слишком наивная: слишком наивно приказывает снять с Гароны кандалы, слишком наивно надеется, что для неё найдётся место в мире людей. </p><p>Так не бывает — вот что запомнила Гарона с раннего детства. Дом, забота —  это не для неё. Никто не будет считать её равной. И если жена человеческого вождя жалеет и принимает её, это ещё не значит, что сбывается давняя утопическая мечта. Возможно, жена человеческого вождя просто сумасшедшая.</p><p>Но Тарья верит в неё, даёт ей нож. Орку таким разве что в зубах ковыряться, но человека можно убить запросто. Ни Ллейн, ни Лотар не возражают, и именно тогда Гароне кажется, что Тарья всё-таки сильная. Просто сила её в чём-то другом. Просто благодаря Тарье на неё смотрят как на равную. </p><p>Она ест с этими людьми, живёт с ними, сражается бок о бок. Когда они уходят на штурм лагеря орков, Гарона чувствует, что Тарья будет ждать и её. Так же сильно, как остальных. <br/>Когда Тарья прикладывает ладонь к губам, а потом машет ей, Гарона готова плакать от счастья. </p><p>Но плачет она потом, когда вгоняет кинжал в шею Ллейна. Мысленно она видит Тарью, склонившуюся над мужем, и её испуганных детей. Она знает, что Тарья проклянёт её, но всё равно оставляет кинжал в теле короля. Пусть знает, кому она, эта сильная женщина, доверилась. Слабачке и неженке, даром что наполовину орку. </p><p>Слёзы омывают глаза Гароны, и она видит только небо. Потому что она с самого начала знала, что так не бывает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. (Ф)атум. Медив; cамокопание, немного ангста, сюжетка фильма, G.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мать любила говорить о судьбе и предназначении. </p><p>Кроме этого Медив помнил о ней очень мало — горделивая, красивая и невероятно сильная, она редко бывала рядом, появлялась и исчезала, когда ей вздумается, и никому не позволяла себе приказывать.  </p><p>—  Надеюсь, ты прилежно учишься, — говорила она. — Потому что я не хочу разочаровываться в тебе. </p><p>Медив с готовностью кивал и рвался показать, что он выучил, но у Эгвин никогда не находилось времени посмотреть. Она отмахивалась или просто смотрела в другую сторону, занятая своими мыслями.</p><p>Он любил мать, но втайне завидовал ей. <br/>Знал, что ему уготована такая же судьба, но понимал, что вряд ли сможет затмить Эгвин, что их всегда будут сравнивать не в его пользу. </p><p>Поэтому он так любил пропадать где-нибудь с Ллейном и Андуином — ему неловко было при дворе, где все догадывались, чей он сын, и что ему предстоит. Неловко было попадаться на глаза Ниласу, обещавшему матери вырастить из него достойного Хранителя. А друзья имели очень приблизительное представление об Эгвин, и, во всяком случае, даже не пытались их сравнивать.</p><p>Мать столько путешествовала, что Медив путался в её рассказах и рассказах придворных о ней. Сражалась она и того больше. </p><p>Медив неосознанно копировал подсмотренные у неё жесты, пытался говорить с такой же спокойной силой в голосе, сломя голову бросался защищать невиновных. Он понимал, что намного сильнее других юношей. Но этой силы было недостаточно, потому что он всё ещё мог бояться. А Эгвин не боялась ничего. </p><p>— Когда я встретил её, то понял, что это моя судьба, — как-то сказал Нилас. И Медив вздрогнул, ведь ему показалось, что нет ничего страшнее, чем встречать судьбу. Поэтому он запаниковал, когда вдруг, оказавшись на грани гибели, смог использовать заклинания, доселе ему неподвластные. Он ощущал ток магии внутри себя. И этот ток разносил страх по всему телу. </p><p>Оттого, что колени Медива дрожали, ему казалось, будто он чувствует тяжелую поступь судьбы. <br/> <br/>Эгвин с детства говорила ему о его предназначении, и чем больше времени проходило в неведении, тем более зловещими казались ему её рассказы. Мучимый догадками, он не знал, что когда его судьба предводителем Пылающего Легиона встанет у него за плечом, он уже разучится бояться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>